See you tomorrow
by miracles920
Summary: No podía más, su poder mágico se encontraba al límite. Vio a su compañero, Lyon, el cual trataba a toda costa de para al enemigo… Raven Tail, pero nada. Luego volteo a ver a Juvia, la cual se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente. Acaso este seria el fin?


See you tomorrow

.- Summary:

No podía más, su poder mágico se encontraba al límite. Vio a su compañero, Lyon, el cual trataba a toda costa de para al enemigo… Raven Tail, pero nada. Luego volteo a ver a Juvia la cual se encontraba inconsciente.

Acaso este seria el fin?

**Aclaración**: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

No podía más, su poder mágico estaba al limite, estaba muy herido, podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba, podía sentir su sangre saliendo despiadadamente por los cortes que había recibido anteriormente, su visión se volvía cada vez mas borrosa, respiraba agitadamente por la boca, su cuerpo ya no podía con su peso, con las justas podía mantenerse arrodillado, él… no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, levanto con dificultad su cabeza para observar a Lyon, el cual estaba igual de herido que él, tratando… con todas su fuerzas de parar al enemigo, podía ver como a su compañero se le acababan las fuerzas, como este sangraba por las heridas que poseía, los moretones que tenia por varias partes de su cuerpo y como hacia con dificultad diferentes ataques… los cuales eran fácilmente evitados por el enemigo y como este era cruelmente golpeado.

Luego volteo a ver a Juvia, ella se encontraba tirada en el suelo, muy mal herida, más herida de lo que se encontraba él, tenia varios cortes en su cuerpo, su ropa cubría lo necesario, partes de su revoltoso y azulado cabello se encontraban teñidos de sangre, podía ver cortes en sus brazos, cara y piernas, muchas de ellas a causa suya por tratar de protegerlo, ella estaba inconsciente, claro… ella también había dado de todo en aquella batalla.

Parecía que el enemigo se burlaba de ellos, no poseía ni un rasguño, evitaba con facilidad todo lo que los tres magos habían hecho, no demostraba piedad, atacaba sin siquiera dar todo su poder, como podían los de Raven Tail ser tan fuertes?

-Eso es todo?- fue lo que escucho decir del enemigo viendo como Lyon caía al suelo, inconsciente, su compañero ya no pudo mas -Tres magos… enfrentarme con tres los cuales no pudieron hacerme nada, ni un rasguño… que lamentable- escucho decir al enemigo, viendo como este daba un ultimo golpe a su amigo.

- Y pensar que el maestro decía que debíamos tener cuidado de ustedes… tonterías!, no son mas que unos DÉBILES Y PATÉTICOS MAGOS! fueron una perdida de tiempo- dijo el mago de Raven Tail dando un ultimo chequeo a los que se encontraban en el suelo - Oh, parece que aun puedes darme algo de entretenimiento - se dirijo al mago de cabellos azul oscuro -¿Acaso debo perder mi tiempo contigo? se nota que ya no puedes más, será que... querías ver la muerte de tus compañeros?- le hablaba a Gray, el cual reventaba de ira en su interior. Por el contrario, a él le dolía todo lo que veía, ya no podía más, concentro todo lo que le quedaba de energía en su brazo y trato de golpearlo, sin éxito alguno.

-ASÍ QUE AUN QUIERES MAS?, bueno, si es lo que deseas... cumpliré tu petición- y tras decir ello comenzó a golpearlo, patearlo. Sus golpes eran muy seguidos, no poseían piedad, lo golpeaba por diferentes partes, pero no caería, no le daría el gusto de verlo caer, debía resistir, aunque su cuerpo mostraba lo contrario -Así que te haces el fuerte? patético, tal vez… debería acabar con tu sufrimiento- fue lo ultimo que dijo el de Raven Tail mientras sacaba su arma y se alejaba para atacarlo. Podía ver como aquella arma apuntaba directamente a su corazón, era su fin, pero no tenia miedo. Vio por ultima vez a su Lyon, el cual no daba señales de haberse recuperado y por ultimo vio a Juvia, ella tampoco daba señales de estar consciente - OYE MAGO! ACASO BUSCAS AYUDA DE ESOS TIOS? JA! DESPIDETE DE TUS COMPANEROS... INTENTO DE MAGO!-

Gray lo veía venir, instintivamente cerro los ojos, esperaba el impacto, esperando el dolor... pero nada. ¿Acaso su cuerpo ya estaba muy lastimado que... ya no sentía nada? Pero en eso… escucho una tos, abrió los ojos rápidamente y la vio, estaba delante de él, como siempre... protegiéndolo.

-Ju...Juvia...- fue lo que su boca articulo al verla, había recibido el impacto por él, le había salvado, pero… por qué...?

-Gr... Gray-sama... esta bien?- fue lo que pudo decir antes de caer en los brazos de su amado, el cual la veía confundido

-po... po… PORQUE LO HICISTE!-

- Gray-sama... por favor no se enoje con Juvia, e..ella lo hizo po... porque… - mas no pudo terminar su frase ya que comenzó a salir sangre de su boca. El ataque había caído directo en su corazón.

- Debo sacarte de aquí, JUVIA DEBES RESISTIR!

- No… no se pre... preocupe, Ju..Juvia ya no siente dolor- termino esta frase dedicándole una sonriendo llena de ternura y posando difícilmente su mano en la mejilla de Gray

-Po... por favor, no llore- Mas este ultimo no se había percatado de ello, se encontraba en shock, Juvia.. Acaso Juvia estaba... NO! no podía estar pasando eso, no ahora que sabia lo que sentía por ella.

-Gra...Gray-sama...- lo saco de sus pensamientos, se veía tan frágil, tan delicada, hasta sentía que ya no pesaba, ese no podía ser el fin.

-Gray-sama.. Ju… Juvia siempre lo amo, siempre...- confesaba con determinación sus sentimientos y con lo ultimo que le quedaba de fuerzas mientras se acercaba a los labios de su amado, intentando besarlos – gracias - fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de caer en el hombro de Gray, sin vida, se fue… sin poderle haber robado un beso ni saber si sus sentimientos habrían sido correspondidos.

-Ju... JUVIA! QUE TE PASA! RESPONDEME!- mas nada, la chica no daba señales de vida, la abrazo, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, llorando, no lo podía creer, Juvia... la persona que mas quería, la que siempre estuvo para el, la que siempre le sonreía, la que confiaba mas en el antes que en alguien mas, la que le profesaba su amor sin miedos, sin titubeos... esa persona estaba muerta.

-AAAAHHH...- fue lo que grito con todo su ser, llorando, congelando todo lo que había a su alrededor, sin dejar de tener a la chica que yacía sin vida en sus brazos, fue un grito con mucha amargura, con furia, con impotencia, con desesperación, pero sobre todo con mucho dolor, la había perdido.

* * *

Lo sé, mate a Juvia. No me gusta la idea de ver a Gray sin Juvia, ya que yo soy una gran fan del Gruvia y también del GrayxJuviaxLyon, amo a esa pareja.

De donde me inspire para hacer este fic? Bueno leí en otro fic que a Mashima le gusta sorprender a sus lectores (bueno esa fue mi interpretación), e indague su otro manga "Rave Master", ahí me entere que Música (personaje el cual se inspiro para crear a Gray) estaba enamorado o algo similar de una chica llamada Reina, y bueno no se bien lo que paso, pero Reina muere.

Entonces me puse a pensar… "y si Mashima mata a Juvia o algo por el estilo? Porque matar a Gray no es posible, ya que es uno de los principales" y bueno es así como se me ocurrió este fic.

Puse a los de Raven Tail como los enemigos por lo que se nota que va a ver una pelea con ellos, y no quise poner a un personaje en especial, ya que no se muy bien sus ataques ni nada por el estilo.

Bueno tengo pensado no una continuación, porque no soy buena ideando peleas, pero si un fic de lo que paso antes de la muerte de Juvia y bueno, este tambien explica el porqué del titulo "**See you tomorrow**". Mas lo publicare si lo desean.

Y bueno antes de terminar… ESTA SEMANA APARECE LYON EN EL ANIME! Ósea va a ver GrayxJuviaxLyon :3! Yeee.. ya quería que apareciera x3 me estaba aburriendo /:

Gracias por leer, reviews please?


End file.
